


Not Made Of Stone

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: Branlin is contemplative after being turned to stone.





	Not Made Of Stone

**Author's Note:**

> As always, Lou is Beammetothemoon's good boy that she is too kind and lets me write for. 
> 
> Apparently after DnD I have to write my feelings out, so, uh? That's what this is.

Branlin lays on the ground after their long day.  She lays on the ground, staring up at the sky, but not really looking at it.  Her arms are splayed out, not really in a comfortable position at first, which is good, but then her body sinks into comfortable-ness, so she shifts, just so she’s slightly uncomfortable again.

Lou is rustling around their campsite, taking stock of their new provisions.  They had gotten as much as they could carry, which means they have plenty to carry them up into the mountains.  This time around, they’re going to be more careful about making sure they don’t blow through their provisions.

While Branlin likes the sounds of Lou, she tunes that out.  She inhales deeply and holds her breath. When she was stone, she hadn’t needed to breathe.  Being stone was full of unique sensations yet no sensations at all.

It was almost familiar, in a way.  She hadn’t felt very much for a long, long time.

Her lungs burn as she lays there, and she can feel the blood rushing through the veins.  Being stone had been so neat. None of those earthly limits she has as a flesh and blood dwarf.

The burning in her lungs becomes too much, and Branlin has to gasp to fill her lungs with air.  Her whole body comes rushing back to her, too. 

Lou is by her side in an instant.  He frowns at her for a moment, hand cupping her cheek as he peers down at her. 

Oh, right.  Maybe there were no earthly limitations, but when Lou had touched her cheek, she had felt nothing at all.  Having to breathe is worth it to feel his hand caressing her. 

“Are you alright, my dear?” Lou asks.  “If you you’re, ah, feeling stiff, I’m sure Xirog and Nere aren’t far.”

“Don’t worry, darling.  I was just thinking about being stone.  It was so weird,” Branlin says. “I didn’t breathe, wasn’t hungry or thirsty, but I didn’t feel a thing.  I don’t know if that counts as being alive, but that’s no way to live either way.”

“You must have been terrified.  I am so sorry that I had to leave you, but I didn’t want to drop you,” Lou says, looking down for a moment.  

Branlin shakes head, enjoying the slide of his fingers against her skin.  Gentle touches that stone could never feel. 

“I wasn’t scared at all, Lou.  I knew that you would make sure I was okay, so I just… experienced it,” Branlin says, looking up at him with a smile on her face.  “My knight in shining armor, as you said.”

Lou turns ever so slightly red, and Branlin is slightly tempted to tease him again about what exactly it is that he’s paying attention to when she’s- to put it nicely- giving an extended explanation.  He’s cute when he’s a little flustered. 

“You are so brave, my dear,” Lou says.

Branlin thinks about it for a long moment.  She spent so long not enjoying herself because she was too afraid to even consider that there may be something else she wanted in life.  After that, everything else seems easy.

“Not really,” Branlin says.  “You’re easy to believe in.”

Lou smiles at her and leans down to press his lips to hers.  The kiss is slow and gentle, and Branlin tangles her fingers in his hair, just to feel him a little bit closer.  Her contemplative mood dissipates, and she just feels the full happiness that’s become so common these days. 

She’s glad she’s not made of stone anymore.


End file.
